Brillant Disguise
by Adrian Jade
Summary: There was something about the mysterious dark haired stranger that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He knew nothing about her but he made it his personal mission to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the back recesses of the very last catering table a group of superstars sat around comfortably

_Title: Brilliant Disguise_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: There was something about the mysterious dark haired stranger that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He knew nothing about her but he made it his personal mission to find out._

_Disclaimer: The WWE in it's entirely belongs to Mr. Vince McMahon. I do not own any of the superstars and do not pretend to. I do however own Ana Mercer, Ashley McKenzie and Tiffany Williamson._

Sitting in the back recesses of the very last catering table a group of superstars sat around comfortably. There were four woman and three men, the men being John Cena, Randy Orton and Ken "Kennedy" Anderson and the women were Mickie James, Maria Kanellis, Ashley Massaro, and Melina Perez. They had their own little exclusive backstage clique and would often sit and "discuss" other members of the locker room.

"So what do you guys think of the new diva" Cena asked before taking a sip from his bottle of water.

"She seems nice but I haven't really gotten a good chance to talk to her much" Maria replied.

"Yeah" Ashley and Mickie agreed simultaneously.

"I'll tell you one thing though she's hot" Randy grinned a little bit.

The rest of the group shook their heads but they weren't really all that surprised at the third generation superstar. Kennedy had yet to say anything, he had seen the new diva and sworn he had seen her somewhere before but he just couldn't recall where.

"Something bothering you Ken?" Ashley asked her friend seeing his far off daze.

"I swear I have seen that Ana girl before I just have no idea where"

"Maybe she was a porn star and you saw her in a video" Only Randy would make that suggestion.

John took it upon himself to whack the Legend Killer upside his head. The girls just rolled their eyes content on saying nothing to the young man. Ken continued to rack his brain trying to remember where he had seen the girl.

"What's her name … I don't even think I've met her yet?" John asked.

"Ana Mercer" Mickie answered.

"Ana Mercer … nope doesn't ring any bells" Ken mused out loud.

"Maybe you knew someone who looked like her once and that's what you are remembering" Ashley suggested.

"Hey guys" Tiffany Williamson pulled up a chair taking the empty space near Kennedy.

"Have you met the new girl?" Ashley "Mac" McKenzie asked having a seat next to her boyfriend John Cena.

"Nope … you?" Cena asked.

"Yeah she's really cool we talked for 20 minutes about different vintage rock bands that girl knows her stuff" Mac commented.

"What's up with Ken" Tiffany asked waving her hand in front of the normally vocal blonde.

"He thinks he knows the new girl from somewhere but he doesn't know where" Randy told the two newcomers "I still think it's from a porn video"

"That's disgusting Randal" Mac made a face.

"Yeah well so is your face" which earned Randy another smack.

"If one more person hits me so help me god I will go Michael Myers on all of you" Randy threatened.

Tiffany, who had always been the one to tempt fate reached out a little and smacked Randy for the third time in 10 minutes time.

"I guess we won't be dying any time soon huh Randy" she smirked at him.

"I hate you all" he pouted.

"Hey Ana!" Mac called "come sit over here with us"

The ebony haired diva looked over to see the red-headed Woman's Champion beckoning her over to a table. She thought about it for a moment and decided that it could be a good way to meet friends. She made her way over to the table and stood there awkwardly as if trying to figure out if she really wanted to sit down.

"Here Ana sit down" Mac pushed Randy out of his chair and offered it to the new diva.

Ana laughed a little at The Legend Killer's expense. Randy just glared at the red head and went to get himself another chair.

"Go Mac" the other divas each gave the red head a high-five.

"Was that really necessary?" Ana asked taking the offered seat.

"Yeah, we are all mean to Randy" Mac replied which earned a bunch of nods from everyone else.

"So let me introduce you to everyone first off that's Maria Kanellis and next to her is Mickie James next to her is Ashley Massaro and Melina Perez and at the very end of the table that's Tiff and then it goes Ken Anderson and then my honey John Cena and the irritated looking guy next to you is Randy Orton" Mac pointed to each person as she said their names.

"It's nice to meet you all" Ana said.

"So Ana what brings you to our little company?" Randy asked.

"Well my dad was always a big fan of wrestling so me and my siblings grew up watching it and one day I just decided that that was what I wanted to do and I have been training ever since" Ana told them.

"Your dad was ok with his daughter being a female wrestler?" Ashley asked.

"He didn't like the idea at first but he eventually came around after seeing how happy I was"

"So Ana, Mac tells us you know your vintage rock trivia … what's your favorite band"

"I like Springsteen and the E Street Band" she replied.

"Really Ken is really into Springsteen too" Maria informed her.

"Is that true Ken?" Ana asked.

"Yeah I guess so" he replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way but have I seen you before?" Ken asked.

"Me … no I'm just your every day average girl who grew up on the streets of …" she paused for a moment trying to figure out if she wanted to tell them where she was really from "Boston". She half lied, yes she had spent time with her mother who lived in Boston but she was really from Jersey. Born and bred she sometimes thought bitterly.

Unlike most people Ana didn't have a childhood that people would deem normal. From an early age she could be found traveling from city to city with her dad and his band. By the time she was 12 she was drinking and by 16 she had dabbled in cocaine. It was hard not to get into that stuff but she had since cleaned up her act and was happy to say that at 26 she had been clean and sober for almost 7 years. But that didn't mean she wasn't tempted but hey that's all a part of the life she lived.

"So you are from Boston … what part?" John asked.

"Ugh … my mom lived in Dracut" she replied unsurely.

"What about your dad?" Mac asked.

"He's from …" but before she could answer her cell phone began to ring.

"Excuse me for a second" she flipped open her cell phone before walking away to talk in private.

"She seemed a little uneasy with us asking her basic questions about her life" Maria said.

"Do you think she has something to hide … oh my god what if her father is like some huge mob boss and if we get to close he'll bump us off … I don't wanna sleep with no fishes!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Tiff you need to stop watching the Sopranos before you go to bed" Mac rolled her eyes "I'm sure her dad isn't a mob boss but Ana is definitely hiding something"

Meanwhile …

"Hey dad how are you" Ana smiled, she was happy to hear from her father.

The phone call was short but he had told her that he had seen her debut match on television and was extremely proud of her. But he had asked her why she had decided to use her mother's maiden name instead of her real name. She had explained to him that it was to keep her privacy but he had heard the hesitance in her voice and seemed to have gotten the wrong impression. She cured in her mind, now he thought she was ashamed to use her real name which wasn't it at all. He had made an excuse to end the phone conversation and she had told him she would call him tomorrow. She told him she loved him and he replied that he loved her too. Exhausted she hung up her phone and sighed before hopping up onto one of the equipment crates. She dug through the pocket of her form fitted rhinestone encrusted jeans to pull out her license. She read the name that was written. Anastasia Celine Mercer-Springsteen was her full name. She sighed once again returning the piece of plastic back into her pocket. Why did life have to be so hard? Why couldn't she just be Ana the normal person? Those answers could only come with time. For the time being she was content being Ana Mercer, WWE diva rather than Anastasia Springsteen daughter of the rock icon.

A/N: Yeah I have no idea where I am headed with this one I just got the idea from watch a music video. I hope everyone enjoys it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ana we are all going out tonight you coming?" Mac asked.

Ana could only stare at the red head with the infectious smile in wonder. She couldn't really understand why Mac was trying so hard to include her in everything.

"Yeah I guess so but I have to ask why are you being so nice to me?" Ana asked.

"What do you mean?" Mac said.

"You are always inviting me to do things and while I really appreciate it I'm kinda confused as to why" Ana remarked.

"Oh …" Mac laughed a little "I have this thing where I like to make friends and unfortunately I kinda don't know when to stop, John says I'm too nice for my own good"

"Sometimes it's a good thing to be nice" Ana said to make her new found friend feel a little better.

"Besides it gives us a chance to get to know you a little better"

Ana quickly swallowed with nervousness "Yes it sure does" she tried her best to sound normal.

"Ok so we'll meet you in the hotel lobby in an hour" Mac grinned at her before walking away.

"Ok Ana you can do this they are just a bunch of people from work … a bunch of people who you have been watching on TV for the past few years" she mentally prepped herself in the mirror. She assessed her outfit a black spaghetti strapped tank top with a pair of form fitting jeans and black studded flip flops. She had curled her hair and put it into a half ponytail.

"There is nothing to worry about" she applied some eyeliner and lip gloss.

Picking up her cell phone and throwing it into her purse she grabbed her key and headed towards the lobby. Mac, John and Ken were already there.

"You look lovely Miss Ana" Mac smiled at her new friend.

"As do you Mac"

"John go get the rest of the group while me and Ana get us a cab"

John nodded before walking away. Ken followed him not wanting to be stuck with two girls who would probably try to force him into joining their womanly gossip.

"So how long have you and John been together?" Ana asked.

"Bout two years now" Mac replied, her thick southern accent shining through.

"Where are you from?"

"North Carolina, a little town 20 miles short of Charlotte"

"Ok ladies I'm here no need to worry any longer" the Legend Killer appeared Maria on his arm.

"Please like anyone would have noticed you were missing" Mac rolled her eyes.

"Don't be jealous because I look better than you do we can't all get the good genes"

"Please I'm glad to take after my mama" Mac scoffed.

"What's the deal with those two?" Ana whispered to Maria.

"You know sibling rivalry" Maria retorted back.

"Wait … they are related?" Ana asked shocked.

"Half siblings by their father … you know how men on the road can be"

"Yeah" Ana said half-heartedly. She knew all too well the habits of men on the road.

"You two done yet?" Maria asked putting her hands on her hips.

Randy had Mac in a headlock and was trying to get her to tap.

"Not until she taps" Randy grunted.

Mac took her foot and kicked Randy as hard as she could in the knee which caused him to release her head. She groaned and massaged her neck.

"Mac : 2 and the dumbass : nada" she smirked.

"When are you going to learn that your older sister doesn't play fair?" John asked helping his future brother in law up.

"So who is going with who?" Melina asked once the whole group was together.

"Well I have room for one more person in my car" Ken said.

"Ana can go with Ken, Melina, and Hardy" Mac said "Randy, Maria, and I will go with John"

"Ashley and Mickie can come with me and Sadie" Dave Bautista, an occasional group member said looking over to his wife of 13 months the lovely Sadie Bautista. She nodded her approval.

"Too bad Maddie had to fly home Asia's birthday" Mac said to Sadie as they left the building.

"Believe me she didn't want to but Tommy would give her hell if she didn't" Sadie remarked.

"Well onto a night on the town"

Ken kept looking over to Ana as he drove. He still had the feeling he knew her from somewhere.

"So how do you like your job so far?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's good being on camera is a little weird but other than that I really like it"

"You get used to that" Ken told her.

"Were you ever nervous out there?" Ana asked.

"Yes the first time I ever went out there I nearly threw up I was so terrified but I knew that this was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life so I needed to make a good impression" he answered taking a moment to take in the beauty of the woman in the next seat.

"What about you … I mean I know you said that you grew up watching wrestling with your dad but what made you decide to be a diva?"

"I remember seeing people like Chyna and Lita and Trish Stratus on television and I remember thinking wow I wanna be like them, they just seemed so confident and strong even in a world filled with men they made their way up" Ken could see a child-like gleam in her eyes and it made him smile.

"Your dedication shows" he said.

"Are you patronizing me?" she asked a little annoyed.

"No, not at all I actually really admire what you just told me. If more people thought like you did then maybe this business wouldn't be in such turmoil"

It was rare that Ken "Kennedy" Anderson shared his concerns for his job but Ana was able to see something in the blonde haired man that she was sure not many people got to see.

"You are a good man Ken Anderson" she said out of the blue.

"Thanks" he retorted a little caught off guard.

"I think you and I could make good friends" she said.

"I hope so … I really do"


	3. Chapter 3

"So Mac what's you story?" Ana asked her new found friend. She was lounging in a chair while Mac kept a stead paced on a nearby treadmill.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked hitting a button to stop the machine.

She wiped her face with a towel before placing it around her shoulders and having a seat in the chair next to Ana's.

"Like how did you end up doing what you are doing?" Ana asked.

"Well I guess you could say I got into this business for all the wrong reasons. My dad was against his daughters getting into the business and I was so mad at him for not having any contact with me for most of my life so I did everything I could to disobey him but once I started training I realized that I loved it and the rest is history" the red head explained.

"So did you debut the same time John and Randy did?"

"No. I was already working for the company when Randy and John were signed" she replied.

"So was that when you first met John?"

"Oh god no I meat John years ago" Mac answered "we met at a college party"

"You and John went to the same school?"

"No, I'm a Harvard alumni"

"Really?" Ana asked surprised.

Mac laughed "Does it really surprise you that much that the redneck went to Harvard?"

"Oh" Ana flushed a little "no it's not like that at all it's just I always pictured people from Harvard differently"

"You thought we'd all be snobs right?"

"Yea … I guess"

"Some of them are but most are really down to earth"

"What's it like having Bob Orton for a dad?"

"It's more like what's it like not having a father at all" Mac's tone changed just a little. Her lips set into a hard line and there was this brief look of hate on her face. "We've never seen eye to eye on anything and we don't speak to each other"

"That's unfortunate" Ana sympathized.

"That's life" Mac retorted.

"But I have a lot to be thankful for in my life so there is no need to dwell on the negative" she added.

"Like John" at the mention of his name a smile returned to Mac's face.

"Yes John is definitely in the good column"

"I'm going to get something to drink you want something?" Mac asked.

"A water would be nice"

"Coming right up" Mac grinned as she stood up. Ana closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the padded chair. She liked Mac, she had been nothing but nice to her from the very beginning but she still wasn't sure she could trust her.

Mac's cell phone began to ring in her bag. Ana opened her eyes and deliberated retrieving the phone or not. At first she was against it but then the more she thought about it she convinced herself that maybe it was somebody important that Mac needed to talk to. She opened up her friend's bag and searched for the ringing phone. It stopped ringing after a few seconds of searching. Ana stopped rummaging through the bag but something caught her eyes. She pulled out a picture, it was of Mac holding a little blonde haired blue eyed boy. The boy was grinning goofily at the camera as Mac kissed his cheek.

"I see you have discovered Jarrett" the sound of Mac's voice startled Ana and made her drop the picture.

"Mac, I'm sorry your phone was ringing and I went to answer it for you but it stopped ringing" Ana tried to explain 'I swear I wasn't going through your things"

Mac threw Ana her water and held her hand out for the picture. Ana shyly handed her back the picture but she couldn't meet the red head's eyes.

"I'm not mad at you" Mac said.

"I swear I just wanted to make sure you didn't miss an important phone call"

"It's fine" Mac sat down once again.

"Is that your son?" Ana asked.

"Yes" Mac said after a long pause.

"He's beautiful"

"Thank you" Mac said "but I would appreciate it if you didn't mention him to anyone else … only me and John know … and well now you too"

"Why?"

Mac sighed "You haven't been here that long so you don't really know the ins and outs of this business yet. Vince forbids … well he can't actually forbid … but he strongly agrees with his no inter-company romance so to know that two of his top stars have a baby and are married to boot would put me and John in some hot water"

"W… wait you and John are married?" Ana was shocked that they were able to keep that a secret.

"Yea we have been for about 8 years now"

"And nobody has ever figured it out?" Ana asked amazed.

"When John and I decided to get into this business we both agreed to keep our marriage a secret so that we wouldn't hold each other back … two single and attractive people do better with the audience then a couple does" Mac returned the picture to her bag.

"How did you explain your pregnancy?"

"Well as soon as I found out I asked for immediate and indefinite leave of absence due to personal problems which I was granted and I was out for almost 2 years so I could spend time with my son before returning to the road"

"So what happens to your son while you work?"

"He lives with my mother and John and I take turns flying out to spend time with him and we call him every night before he goes to bed"

"Sounds hard" Ana mused.

"It is" Mac agreed "but it's also necessary"

"Why did you tell me all that?" Ana asked "you don't know me"

"Because only one who has a secret can see when someone else is trying so hard to hide one" Mac responded.

"I guess you could say my life is very much like yours" Ana said as she began picking at her nails.

"You didn't know your father growing up?"

"No I always knew him … it's just that I always felt like I never truly belonged in his world"

"I'm confused"

Ana took a deep breath "My dad is Bruce Springsteen" she said in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Well knock me over and call me a bowling pin" Mac said with a laugh "musta sucked growing up"

"You have no idea … everyone wanted to be my friend because of my dad and never because they liked me so when I started training I dropped Springsteen"

"Well your secret is safe with me Ms. Springsteen"

"oh shut up" Ana rolled her eyes.

"But you have to tell Ken … He'll propose to you right then and there" Mac laughed again.

"That's the perfect reason not to tell him" Ana grimaced "I want Ken to like me for me and not my dad"

"Eventually you'll have to tell people" Mac advised her.

"Yea, as soon as you tell everyone your secret"

"Everyone has secrets Ana" Mac said "and most of the time people make mountains out of mole hills"

"I wanna keep my disguise a little longer"

"It's your life"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone has their secrets, their disguises that they hide from the rest of the world. She was Bruce Springsteen's daughter, Mac and John were married with a little boy. She was sure all of her other new friends had secrets as well. So maybe with that understanding she could let people onto her world. Maybe she could tell them who she really was and maybe they would accept her. Does it really matter who her father was, it wasn't that she was ashamed of him or anything because she wasn't. Her father had always been one of those blue collared guys who you had to respect. He believed what he believed and he didn't care what anyone else thought about him. He went out there and did what he loved and people paid big money to watch him doing what he loved, which is all the more power to him.

She sighed as she thought about all this. Sitting backstage by herself just thinking about everything, her past, where she was now, what she hoped for the future. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and looked up to come face to face with a certain blue eyed Massachusetts native.

"Hey John" she smiled at her new friends husband.

"Hey you mind if I talk to ya for a moment?" he asked having a seat next to her on the floor. "Mac told me that you know about JJ and that doesn't bother me any but seeing her so excited that somebody else knew and understood made me start to think. I have my own confessions to make I guess and since you helped out Mac maybe you can help me out as well. I've had this secret in me for a long time now and I need to tell someone".

"John … I dunno we don't really know each other all that well" she reasoned.

"Please I need to tell someone and you are the only person who this won't really affect because I don't really know you. It's hard enough living this secret life that nobody else knows about but to have to carry around the burden of another secret that you can't even tell the one you love it is torture".

"Sure John I would be happy to listen to your secret" she relented. She knew all too well the need to have someone really know the real person that you had to hide from the world.

"I love Mac and I love JJ and nothing will ever change that but about a year and a half ago I was in a really bad place … I was convinced that the whole world was against me and that everyone was telling me lies and that I couldn't believe anyone. My therapist says that I had a mini nervous breakdown due to all the stress that I was under". He shrugged. "Apparently it is possible" he let out an almost agonized chuckle. "I did something that I am so ashamed of because I wasn't able to think straight. I was so convinced that Mac had cheated on me and that JJ wasn't mine that I had him tested to see if he really was. When the results came back that he was I felt so guilty for ever doubting her like that. I knew deep down that she would never cheat on me but I was too crazy or whatever to think rationally. For a long time I couldn't even look at JJ because I felt like I had wronged him in some way. I thought he deserved so much better than me" he hit down on his lower lip to keep his emotions in check. "What kind of a man does that to his own son?"

"John … you weren't in your right mind then" she reasoned. She placed a comforting arm around him. "Mac knows that you love her and I'm sure JJ does too and in the scheme of things you having JJ tested is very low on the list of things you could have done".

"You don't understand it would kill Mac to find out that I took our son for a DNA test because I didn't believe he was mine" he retorted. "What was I supposed to do if he wasn't mine … I don't know how that would have ended but I can tell you that it probably wouldn't have been pretty".

"I would think not"

"You have no idea how amazing it feels to be able to tell someone my secret … I swear it's like a weight has been totally lifted off of my shoulders and I can breathe normally again".

"I'm glad I could help then" she grinned at him. "But let me ask you something … why not just come out with the truth … just tell everyone that you guys are married?".

"At first it was just fun to keep it a secret" he answered. "But as time went on it became more about protecting our jobs … it's not a law or anything Vince can't actually forbid his employees not to romance each other but it is something he feels very strongly about … he believes if things end badly then that would just be the end of the world I guess" he rolled his eyes a little in disgusted defiance. "Mac was already in the business by the time I came around and I knew she worked so hard to get here and it's hard being a woman in a man's world such as this so I did what I had to do to protect my wife" he explained.

"But doesn't Vince know that you two are dating?" Ana asked. "I mean it's pretty obvious".

"Vince is a psycho simple as that" he remarked. "He will let you date but you aren't allowed to get married which is the stupidest thing I have ever heard but you know what I have a wife and a 22 month old child to support so we keep this little charade up".

"One day John you and Mac are going to be able to tell people the truth" she promised him.

"I hope you are right because that would take all the pressure off of us and we couple truly enjoy being a married couple again". He shook his head. "We weren't always this way, we used to be young and in love but then Vince and his BS rule which really doesn't make any sense happened and now we are all screwed".

"Have you ever tried to complain?"

"Are you kidding me have you even met the man?"

"Yea kinda"

"Well my best advice to you is keep a low profile and don't get on Vince's bad side"

She nodded letting him know that she had heard his warning. But she being who she was just could not accept it. She was after all her father's daughter. He had taught her to fight injustice and that is exactly what she was going to do. Vince McMahon may be this diabolical tyrant but she was Anastasia Mercer-Springsteen and she never backed down without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Rockband ... yes that is what the WWE superstars could be found doing on Friday nights. There was no glitz and glamour for them, nope just a hotel room, a television, and a few bags of chips to make them happy. Tonight everything was being held in Mac and John's room. They took turns on who hosted their little Rockband fests. Ana was always invited but she never went because she felt that the Rockband nights were something the group did and she didn't want to intrude on that but Mac had insisted that she come this time. So there she was in her most comfortable pajamas, another part of the rules for Rockband night, waiting for Mac to answer the door.

"Hey Ana" Ken came to stand next to her. He smiled at her. She looked him over noticing the blue plaid sleep pants and the white wife beater.

"Hey Ken" she replied politely. "Did peg you as a person who wore flannel pants to bed"

"I usually don't but that's part of the rules ... guys have to wear pants not boxers"

"Damn you guys have a lot of rules just to hang out" she remarked.

"Well the boxer one kinda makes sense I mean there really isn't all that much to keep ya covered and the last thing any guys wants to see his another guy's package" the Green Bay native laughed. "Randy and John came up with that rule".

"Makes sense I guess and I'm sure it's easier for the girls that way too cause no girl wants other girls to see their man's package" she chuckled a little.

"Very true"

"So ... what about you? Do you have a guy who you don't want other girls to see his package?" he tried to act as nonchalant as possible.

"Was that your unobvious way of asking me if I have a boyfriend?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yea pretty much" he shrugged.

"No ... I'm single"

"Me too" he added for her benefit.

"Good to know" she giggled.

"Yea ... just haven't found the right girl yet" he bounced a little on his toes wondering to himself why he was making such a fool of himself and why it was taking so long to open the damn door.

Ana knocked again this time a little harder than the previous time. "It's open" they heard Mac yell from inside the room. The pair walked into the room to find Randy, John, and Mac engaged in a fierce twister contest.

"Figured you guys would have realized it was open after nobody answered" Mac was currently contorted in a very uncomfortable looking positing. A look of determination on her face.

"How long they been at it?" Ken asked leaning against the back of the couch next to Maria who looked just plain bored.

"Bout 30 minutes, Mac is obsessed with beating Randy but he's pretty good considering his size and I don't know how John has lasted this long" the Diva replied spinning the little spinner thing. "Red" she called out.

Randy tried to move but ended up falling over in the process. Everyone could hear Mac snickering. "Green" John attempted to place his arm over Mac's body to reach the little colored circle but lost his balance and knocked both himself and his "wife" over.

"Damn you John" Mac laughed.

"Sorry baby" he gave her a quick kiss before helping her up.

"So you guys do this every week?" Ana asked amused.

"Yep, pretty much" was Mac's reply.

"If you'll guys excuse me I have to make a quick call" John excused himself moving towards the bedroom. Ana knew he was going to call JJ and say goodnight.

"Mac, why do you guys seem to make a phone call at the same time every night?" Maria asked.

"We do not"

"Yea Mac you kinda do" Randy interjected.

She looked towards Ana for help. "Guys come on I'm bored lets start playing Rockband" the dark haired girl remarked trying to take the attention off of her friend. Everyone turned their attention to her and Mac mouthed the words thank you. With everyone else distracted she was able to slip into the bedroom with her husband. They both returned a few minutes later. Everyone who was there was already playing. Bruce Springsteen's "The Wrestler" started playing from inside Ana's pants pocket. She looked bashfully at everyone as she reached in to grab it.

"Hey dad" she said into her phone. "Nah you didn't interrupt anything I'm just hanging out with my friends". There was something different about her as she talked to her father. Maybe it was the uneasy smile that appeared across her face as she tried to speak as casually as she could. Ken watched her in confused puzzlement.

"I promise dad ... I'll be there on Tuesday" she rolled her eyes. "Ok I love you too ... no dad I really will be there ... give my love to my siblings and Patti"

"So where do you have to go on Tuesday?" Randy being the nosy bastard he was had to know.

"Mind your own business Randal" Mac snapped at him.

"It's cool I have my little brother Sammie's birthday party to go to he's turning 15"

"Are your siblings as much as a pain in the ass as my older sister is?" Randy asked.

"Nope, we're all pretty laid back people" she replied. "And I don't think Mac is a pain in the ass at all".

"Thank ya kindly"

"You're very welcome"

"You women ... you all stick together" Randy scoffed.

"You are like 2 seconds from an ass whoopin lil brother" she emphasized the word little.

"You think just cause you are older you are better that me"

"Oh lord here we go" John covered his face with his hands.

"Don't look directly at them" Ken jokingly whispered.

"I don't think I am better than anyone but like it or not I am your older sister and not by my choosing might I add ... I never wanted to be Bob Orton's daughter but you know what I am so deal with it"

"Why must you two always start with each other?" John asked the two of them like he would if he was scolding his children.

"She started it"

"Am I going to have to put you two in time out?" John asked.

"Oh shut up" Mac rolled her eyes.

"What did I miss anything good?" Tiffany asked letting herself into the room followed closely behind by Melina. "Sorry we were late but a sista needed to get her hair did"

"Mac and Randy at eachother's throats ... so you really didn't miss anything new"

"Ok well that's good cause you know how I hate to miss things"

--

"You ready to do this?" Ana asked Ken.

"You bet" Ken picked the song. He was playing guitar and Ana had the microphone.

Bruce Springsteen's "Born to Run" started playing. Ana bit her lower lip. She could do this ... there was no reason she couldn't. She took a breath and began singing along to the song. Knowing her father's every intentional pause and random woos and grunts came in handy. She even had that very Springsteen like swagger going on. Ken watched her in amusement. Ana finished the song and they both got perfect scores. They high fived.

"You are a natural Springsteen" he said grinning.

She froze and look at him with almost horror-filled eyes. "W...what did you call me?"

"Springsteen ... seems like a good nickname?"

"I agree with Ken" Mac added her two cents sending a knowing look in Ana's direction. Ana glared at her friend which went unnoticed to everyone but John, who now knew that Mac knew something he didn't. Mac held her stare because she still agreed with her earlier advice about telling Ken.

"Well then it's settled Ana's new nickname is Springsteen"

"Yay ..." she tried to sound excited but she was anything but.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey there Springsteen." Ken grinned as he sat next to Ana in catering the next day. She grimaced at the nickname.

"Gonna stick with that huh?" She asked him. Already knowing the answer.

"Yep. I think it suits you." He stole one of her fries. "So I know this is going to sound totally lame but I am actually a really great cook and I was wondering if you would like to join me for some Italian cuisine tonight in my hotel room."

"You cook?" she was very surprised.

"Yea." He laughed nervously. "I went to a vocational high school and took culinary in an attempt to meet girls but I actually ended up really like it and I study cook books and try out recipes in my spare time."

"You know what this I have to see so yes I would love to have dinner with you tonight."

"Ok so let's say about 8."

"Ok I will see ya then. But I gotta go I was supposed to meet Mac like five minutes ago at the gym." She left the rest of her fries for him and took off.

--

"Mac is this a date? I dunno if it is ... I am so bad at these things." Ana rain a hand through her ebony colored locks.

"Sounds like a date to me girly." Mac smiled at her friend's nervousness. "Ken is a great guy so enjoy it."

"I don't date ... at all."

"Why the hell not?" Mac seemed disgusted by that fact. "I am afraid to ask but when was the last time you got some?"

"A year ago ..." Mac looked like she was about to swallow her own tongue in surprise.

"Girl you need to get laid and fast." Mac laughed. "Seriously."

"Why are you so interested in getting me laid?" Ana asked laughing as she stepped off the treadmill she happened to be on. She wiped her face with the towel she had wrapped around her neck.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You are a very attractive woman and it is a sin you aren't taking advantage of it."

"That is sweet of you to say but its hard dating people when your dad is some huge rock star. So I save myself the aggravation."

"I am sensing some deep rooted Daddy issues." Ana had a seat next to Mac on the floor. "Care to share with the class."

"It's nothing ... I love my dad end of story."

"Ok so you love your dad but you use him as a crutch so that you do not have to put your heart out there."

"Mac, you are being a real jerk right now." Ana began to get defensive.

"Defensiveness ... yep I am definitely on the right track." Mac placed her hands on her hips. "Listen girly there are people out there who don't care that you are Bruce Springsteen's daughter."

"That may be so but that will not stop them from wanting to date me for the money."

"Ken has money ... so next excuse."

"Well he's a fan of my dad. Remember the whole Lisa Marie Presley and Nicolas Cage fiasco. He married her because he idolized her father."

"I think you are reaching. Have fun tonight and I do not want to hear another word about it."

"Yea ... yea."

--

"Hey you made it." Ken grinned widely as he let her into his hotel room. "Sorry about the mess but you know how living out of a suite case is."

"It's fine." Ana gave him a smile. "Awesome ... your room has its own piano." She had a seat at the piano bench.

"You play?"

"I know my way around the ivory." She laughed. She began hitting the keys. At first it was nothing but noise but soon she was playing actual music. "And everyone that sees you.  
Always wants to know you. And everyone that knows you always has a smile. You're a standing ovation. After years of waiting for a chance to finally shine. Everyone calls you amazing,  
Yeahhhh. I just call you mine."

"What was that?" He looked at her like she had three heads.

"It ... it's nothing. Just forget about it."

"Like hell I will. Did you write that yourself?"

"It's nothing really. Something I do when I am bored."

"You compose music when you are bored?" He asked still very flabbergasted.

"You have your cooking. Why is it so hard to believe that I used music as a way to kill time?"

"It isn't but ... that was amazing."

"When me and my siblings were little my dad would put a different instrument in our hands and go test it out and see if you like it. I took to the guitar and piano." She explained.

"So you are a guitar playing Diva who write music in her spare time and spends way too much time with Mac?" He asked.

"Pretty much."

"Anything else I should know about you?" He asked.

"Yes ... I'm starving." She laughed.

"Well let's dig in." He led her to a table he had decked out.

Ana had to give Ken props. He was an extremely talented chef. He could whip up things that she could not pronounce with ease. After dinner they rented a movie on pay per view.

"Would have been better if Johnny Depp was in it." Ana commented once the movie was finished.

"That so huh?" Ken raised a brow.

"Everything is better with Johnny Depp." She cracked a smile.

"I will have to remember that." He laughed. Then he went in for a kiss. She wanted to kiss him so badly but something inside of her got scared. She pushed him away.

"I ... I can't do this. I gotta go." She rushed out of the hotel room as fast as she could.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ken was left to ask himself.


End file.
